Angel on your shoulder
by February The Seventh
Summary: Maybe he should just lay back and accept his fate. Dying in one of the most haunted buildings in America… great. Gabriel and Castiel, two hunters, are saved by the most unlikely creatures they could have possibly imagined... (Reverse!Verse. Sabriel, Destiel. Possible smut in later chapters)
1. Saving Me

AN/: This is a reverse!verse fanfiction, written for a friend! This is my first attempt at reverse!verse, I hope you like it! :)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I _do not_ own supernatural or any of the characters portrayed within this fanfiction. This is for entertainment purposes only.

All chapter names are songs. I own none of these songs either.

* * *

**Angel on your shoulder**

**Chapter one - Saving Me (Nickelback)**

Gabriel and Castiel were known for their incredible hunting ability. Brothers, if not by blood then by their constant need to be bound by the hips. They were what one might call being Irrationally, Erotically co-dependant on one another.

Both of the same last name, Gabriel having adopted this title after a tragic background, they hunted ghosts, demons and monsters alike. Maybe it was revenge, or maybe it was Castiel's desire to know more about the evil that lurked in the shadows. The younger – Castiel – was a devout man, prayed every night – believed there was an angel watching over him since birth.

"Gabe, hurry or we'll miss it!"

Now, the two were incredibly excited about this next hunt. It wasn't particularly interesting, but the fact it took place in one of America's most haunted buildings – a sight they had not yet had the chance to see – made them ecstatic.

"Wait, Let me just…" The was a crash, a bang, a laugh, and a loud 'Oops!' from the older hunter.

"Tell me you didn't just break the TV…" Castiel doubled back from the front door, poking his head through the archway that lead into the bedroom/sitting room and merely sighed. Surely enough, Gabriel was lying on the floor in a fit of giggles, pieces of smashes glass and electronic wires surrounding him. "You're an idiot," The two then, after the catastrophe, made their way to the car. It was a Ford Mustang 2000. Pink, as insisted by Gabriel – Castiel still felt slightly embarrassed getting into the car. Why did he _always _lose rock paper scissors!

"I call shotgun!"

"You're driving!"

"Yeah, but if you were driving, I-"

"There's only two of us!" Castiel interjected, slamming the car door shut and rolling his eyes. He could barely believe this man was three years older than him - let alone a hunter!

Within four hours, the two of them were parked and loaded with the weapons they needed to annihilate the ghost. Tons of research beneath them, they silently pushed open the squeaky, rusty gate, and began to make their way to the wrecked structure. It smelled dirty and old. Gabriel didn't seem to mind the smell, but Cas her raised two fingers to pinch his nose and hopefully be rid of the rotten stench completely.

_"LEAVE"_

Within seconds their guns were out – back to back, circling each other and getting a good look at the surroundings. A shot was fired from Gabriel's rock salt gun, and after about thirty seconds the woman appeared in front of Castiel. Another shot was fired. All that could be heard for a while was the two brother's breathing, the both of them trying to catch their breath from the sudden encounter.

"We need to find some kind of possession…" That's right – the woman had been cremated and was bound to something in the house.

**_"LEAVE!"_**

Their guns had both now been knocked, flying out of their hands and across to the other side of the room. Castiel felt himself be pinned against the wall, a hand squeezing his neck tightly, he was unable to breath. Looking over, he saw Gabriel had already been knocked out… was this where they were going to die? Killed by a freaking _ghost_? Maybe he should just lay back and accept his fate. Dying in one of the most haunted buildings in America… great. He felt his eyes grow heavy and relaxed… a white light? Yes, there was a bright white light… isn't that what you do when you go to heaven? Follow the light?

Yes... Follow the light.

* * *

AN/: Please tell me what you thought of it! Rate and review! :)


	2. Awake and Alive

AN/: Second chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you like the cliffhanger! haha. Gabe and Cas's past is only the first arc! Oh boy, what do I have in store for you. I really hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Supernatural is, sadly, not mine. Neither is the song used for the title of this chapter.

* * *

**Angel on your shoulder**

**Chapter two - Awake and Alive (Skillet)**

"It looks like they are waking up!"

Castiel frowned a little, the unknown voice sounded very close. Maybe it was an angel and he was dead? Maybe he was in heaven? He wrinkled his nose as something tickled it – a feather, perhaps? Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to find a strange face inches from his. The man's long hair was what had been tickling his face, but even now he was awake the person did not move.

"I don't think you're meant to do that. They call it 'personal space' as I understand it," it was a different voice this time. As the other spoke, the one that was looking at him curiously whipped his head to the side, giving Castiel a face full of long, brown hair. "I'm Deandriel, that's Samuel… Just Dean is fine for me," as the long haired one moved out of the way – he could see the one addressing himself as Dean looking at him from slightly further away, although by the looks of it he had, like Sam, been pressing his face far too near him for comfort.

"Uh… I'm Castiel," he said slowly. His voice came out croaky, throat dry from sleep. Clearing his throat, he suddenly remembered he had not gone to the haunted house alone. However, he let a sigh of relief when he felt something move next to him and, surely enough, under the covers was a sleeping Gabriel. "Who are you?" he asked – the two men had barely moved far enough away to stop Sam's hair touching his cheeks, but when he asked that they both sat straight – allowing him to shift his legs around to the floor and sit up. Now that they were both sitting, he could see that they were both very tall – much taller than him, especially Sam.

"I am Samu-"

"I mean _what _are you!" he interjected, "I already know your names!" He paused when he saw the look of confused hurt across their faces.

"We are angels of the lord," Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

and with that, Castiel was sure - had he been drinking - that said drink would have been all over Sam, Dean and the floor by now. Angels? They didn't _look _like angels...! No wings, no halos!

"_Angels?"_

"Angels." This time it was Sam who spoke. He looked almost as if he didn't understand why Cas was shocked. "We have been sent to earth, along with the rest of our garrison, to watch over it. Deandriel-"

"Dean,"

"Dean and I were sent to watch over Castiel and Gabriel. You are both very important, we have been instructed to make sure you come to no harm,"

Suddenly, it made sense. Something clicked into place which told him that these people were telling the truth - after all, they had been saved by a bright, white light. Gabriel shifted next to him, his foot kicking the side of Cas's leg which made him flinch in surprise. There was a small groan from beneath the sheets when Gabriel emerged from the sheets; his hair was sticking up all over the place which made Castiel laugh a little.

"...Where are we?" the older asked groggily. Cas frowned - this was a good point. He had no idea where they were, and this bed - comfy as it was - was not his bed.

"We are in a house. The owner said you could stay here until you woke up, she was a very kind lady," Sam answered with a small smile. But Gabriel had already given the two angels the best eye-rolling he could and went into what Castiel assumed was the kitchen. Sam, with a curious glance, followed him into what must have been the back garden, since he could now see Sam's hair blowing in all directions. He would've told Sam not to follow Gabe, but he didn't even know that's what Sam was doing until he'd already left. He laughed a little when he heard Gabriel say 'Yeah, and I'm a bloody trickster. Seriously _what are you!'_Dean stared after them for a moment, before turning back to Cas and tilting his head a little.

"He's angry?" he asked. Castiel nodded in reply, stifling a yawn before he stood and straightened out the bed covers, buffing up the pillows. "Why is he angry?"

"He, uh," Cas paused, pondering over how he should put it. "He just finds it hard to believe there's such a thing as angels," he said with a small nod. "Not exactly a, uh, a pleasant childhood."

"He left," Cas hadn't heard Sam enter the room - his voice making him jump in surprise, but Dean stood there unfazed. "Should I go after him?" he tilted his head to the side a little, making his shoulder length hair fall over his face a little. Maybe the head tilt was an angel thing, both Sam and Dean did it quite a lot from what he could tell.

"No," Castiel replied with a shake of his head, "You'll just make it worse. I'll go," and with that, he dropped the pillow he was in the middle of buffing back on the bed and moved to the door. "I'll be back," he called as he left. The door slammed shut - Cas noticed the two angels were staring at him from inside the house as he crossed the road and made his way down the street.

There were only two places Gabriel would be, and Castiel was sure he would be in one of the two. 1: The park. 2: A sweet shop. Considering the fact Gabriel was not at the park - which usually indicated he was upset and wanted to talk about it, he guessed he was at the candy shop. Sweets, to his best friend and adoptive brother, were almost like going to a bar to drink away your problems. Accept with Gabriel, a sugar high was enough for him and, in all honesty, that made Cas slightly jealous. He needed probably a whole liquor store to get him drunk... which is why he didn't get drunk very often. The first shop he looked in showed no signs of his friend - neither did the second - which probably meant he had gone all the way to the end of the highstreet, purposefully going to the one farthest way from himself and the angels.

As soon as he entered the shop, he knew instantly, even without seeing Gabe, that he was in there. This one was undoubtedly the best shop in the area, and the most popular. It had baby blue walls and chequered flooring - bottles upon bottles of various seats lined the walls, and in the middle there were seats. It was set out almost like a cafe, except here it was sweets, sweets and more freaking sweets.

It wasn't just the layout that told him Gabriel was there. What told him he was there were the bunch of girls huddled around one of the stools at the bar. Seriously, this guy could pick up ladies anywhere! Castiel stood, watching, for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh. That alone was enough for Gabriel to realise he was there and turn around with an eyeroll - a bar of chocolate currently poking out of his mouth. Typical.

With a very exaggerated roll of his eyes, he bit off part of his chocolate bar and walked up to Cas, chewing, and swallowing before raising an eyebrow as if to say _'what do you want'_?

"Look,"Castiel said as gabriel took another bite of chocolate, leading him out of the shop, "I know you might find it hard to believe... but they might just be angels,"

"Cas, I'm not going to believe in something that doesn't exist, and you know what that is? Angels. If they existed, then why is there war and disease and whatnot. Hell - why is there even such a thing as hell?!" The two of them were walking down the street which was getting progressively more empty as time went by. Cas said nothing as Gabriel continued to talk about how there is so much stuff in the world that could be fixed if angels, or even God, were real.

After Gabriel had finished talking, Cas sighed. hesitating a moment before speaking. "Gabe," he spoke softly, "I know you still haven't got over what happened with-"

"-Don't you dare," He took another angry bite of his chocolate bar and the two of them continued back to the house where (hopefully) the two angels were still waiting for them.

* * *

AN/: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, R&R :)


End file.
